


It's a Boy

by GothamsGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dark, F/M, Infant Death, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamsGirl/pseuds/GothamsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, please don't." Harley says slowly,  shaking from head to toe. Paler than usual.  He'll have to remember this one, its a good look on his girl. "What did I do wrong?" She trails off in tears,  "What did I do?"<br/>..<br/>Joker doesn't like sharing his toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Um this is dark so if you want Harley and Joker fluff you aren't finding it here.

"Congratulations, Harley, it's a boy." 

Joker giggles, holding the naked infant in his pale, tattooed arms. It's disgusting, really, the miracle that is childbirth. From the blood and slime the baby itself is covered in to the bloody mess between its mother's legs. 

Harley smiles, panting and sweaty as she watches with big blue eyes as the father paces in front of their ruined bed, stroking the baby's cheek. It's smaller than it should be, crying his little lungs out into the dark room of their latest hideout. 

"Count his toes and fingers, Puddin'." The blonde sighs happily, "Better yet, lemme hold him." 

Joker grins at her outstretched arms, how her eyes are so perfectly trained on their child and it bothers him. It makes him angry because who is this kid to take her affection from him. 

She's not even looking at the madman's face. This won't do. 

"Harls," Joker smiles, that smile he reserves for when a business meeting is going bad, or when big bad batsy is trying to have a heart to heart. "Harley, sweetie, do you love me?"

"Yes." She instantly replies, trained like an obedient dog. "Yes, yes, always Mistah J." 

"Who do you love more?" He questions, holding a finger to his own chest as he whispers, "Me…" the same finger touches the infants stomach, "… or him?" 

Harley pales. 

"Answer the question." 

"Can I hold him Puddin'?" she makes grabby hands at the baby, obviously nervous as he purposely steps away from the edge of the bed, her sweat covered brow dropping in confusion.

"You didn't answer the question, Harley." 

She bites her lips, still achy and exhausted from the birth, "I love ya both equally, Mistah J." 

Wrong answer, Joker thinks bitterly. Oh well, he could just give her the infant, let her play housewife for a few years but no,no, NO. He doesn't like sharing his toys, does he? And this child, how harmless it looks in his arms, is a threat to the endless devotion he gets from his favorite creation. 

He thinks it over for a moment, would Harley pick him over her own baby? He can see the love in her eyes when the baby coos up at him, all gurgles and wiggling, how fucking pure the light in those baby blues are. 

She would pick the baby, of course, what mother wouldn't?

That won't do. That won't do at all. 

"Harley," He tries to put on an overly sad tone to his voice, drawing out her name and watching as her confusion to what's going on and why he's walking away from her, "Harley, I know you like this idea, this idea that we can be normal, this idea that you can be a good mother." 

Shock, then anger show on that pretty little dollface, her fists tightening in the blankets she lay out on. 

"Harley, really, what do you expect?" He turns his back to the woman, "We can't be parents, Harley. What would we do, get a babysitter while we rot in arkham together. Or perhaps bring him with," his sadistic smile returns, "With how they touch you there, I'm not entirely sure I'm the boy's dad." 

Harley cries out behind him, "Don't you dare!" He knows of course, that the infant is his, the guards at Arkham aren't stupid enough to get the inmate they rape pregnant. But its worth the pain that she shows, tears leaking down her cheeks. "Please, Puddin' I wanna see him." 

She watches his turned back, stares as he turns around and walks forward, assumes she's gonna feel her baby in her arms in a few seconds. But then he turns and grabs one of the towels he'd sent henchmen out for a few hours ago. 

He wraps the baby in it, pulling the binding carelessly, "Harley, did you ever wonder why babies smile so much?" 

She's quiet.

"It's because," he again holds him in his arms, shifting so that he can pull the switchblade he'd cut the cord with and hold it up for her to see, "They don't know how shitty the world is yet." 

"No!" Harley sobs, trying to sit up and reach for her new son, "No please, Mistah J no." 

"I don't want our baby to grow up and stop smiling, do you pumpkin?" he grins at her trying to move after 23 hours of labor, "See? I knew you'd understand." 

"Don't you fucking touch him!" She screams, it dies off in a sob though as her love holds the switchblade against her, their child's mouth. 

"No, please don't." Harley says slowly, shaking from head to toe. Paler than usual. He'll have to remember this one, its a good look on his girl. "What did I do wrong?" She trails off in tears, "What did I do?"

The infant screams when the knife cuts up the side of his small, open mouth. And again when it goes up the other side. 

Harley is screaming too, finally getting her legs off the bed in a blind rage and falling down on the hardwood floor, her screams are filled with words he can't piece together, but he looks right into her eyes as he slices the child's neck from ear to ear, laughing when she crawls to his feet, pawing the the blood soaked towel. 

"Here you go, pumpkin." He hands the baby down to Harley, smiles when she cradles the lifeless lump against her chest, wailing like a dying whale, "Isn't he beautiful? I think he has your eyes too." 

She pulls back and gets her first good look at her son, the soft blonde tufts of hair on his head, skin pale and soft, eyes open and unseeing that are the same blue as her's. She reaches up and touches his nose because it's so tiny and then she presses against the wounds on his mouth, singing some lullaby under her breath. 

"I was thinking the name Christopher was cute, but I don't know if they could fit it on one of those tiny baby gravestones. Maybe just Chris." 

Harley kisses her baby's head with trembling lips, rocking him in her arms as Joker laughs, leaving the new mother and child alone to bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
